


Copy Edits

by Phoebsfan



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebsfan/pseuds/Phoebsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">A night in with Beckett and Castle.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copy Edits

There is something deliciously evil in her eyes and it gives her away as she sits down on the couch next to him. Even before she picks up the remote and flips on the TV, cuddling close, her hand innocently-he doesn’t know who she’s fooling, she doesn’t have an innocent bone in her body—brushing his thigh.

“Can I help you, Detective?” he asks as she sighs and flips through channels in one of his dress shirts and his boxers, though he knows she was wearing her own clothing not ten minutes ago when she was cleaning up in the kitchen as she insists on doing when he cooks.

He gives her ten bonus points for the outfit, she looks ever so sexy in his clothing. Vowing to pay her back until she begs him to stop later, he tries to focus on the screen in front of him.

“I’m bored.” she pouts, sticking out her lip like the invitation he knows it is. And damn if he isn’t tempted to take her up on it. Press her back into the couch and slide his tongue into her mouth as his fingers slip under her shirt and…

Grumbling, he tears his eyes away from her, playful eyes and the teasing smirk that tugs at the corner of her lips. Like he can’t see right through her.

He knows exactly what she is and bored is not the right word for it.

Ordinarily when Kate Beckett throws herself at him like this-Exhibit A: Her hand still on his thigh and traveling higher. Exhibit B: A tantalizing change in wardrobe she knows he can’t resist. Exhibit C: The sigh and pout—he doesn’t resist. Not only is it futile it’s just damn stupid.

She licks her lips, (Exhibit D) and presses her nose against his neck nuzzling closer (Exhibit E) as she whispers.

“When are you going to be done?” Her fingers toying with his top button. 

Pop.

They slide under his open shirt and send all his blood racing south as they skim across his skin.

Now. He’s done now. Done for. Surrendering.

His laptop gets shifted to his other leg and somehow her foot ends up between his thighs, nesting against the situation she’s caused with her less than subtle seduction. She brushes against it once or twice—his brain is too frazzled to count—before he grabs her ankle and stills it. Trailing his fingers up and down her calf idly as he somehow manages the superhuman strength to resist.

Taking a deep breath he looks back at his laptop screen and swears that the document staring back at him has somehow transformed into another language.

Editing has never been his favorite part of the writing process and no matter how helpful and friendly the copy editor’s notes are, it’s still not high on his list of fun Friday night activities. Unfortunately, he’s already three weeks late with returning them and Gina will have his balls if he doesn’t get them done over the weekend. 

He’s quite attached to his balls and with the way Kate is sliding her hand down his chest in their direction he’s pretty sure she’s growing kind of fond of them too. It would be awfully inconvenient to lose them now.

“The more you distract me, the longer it will take.” He groans and grabs her wrist seconds before her fingers can disappear into his pants.

“You’re no fun.” She sighs, pulling her wrist free and focusing her attention on his face.

“I disagree. If I wasn’t any fun I seriously doubt you’d be wearing my clothes and trying to crawl into my lap on a daily basis.” He smiles and wraps an arm around her waist, soothing his frayed nerves by filling his arms with her. 

She smells like his shampoo, and he thinks that next time he goes out he’s going to bring home a new bottle of her brand because he doesn’t want her going back to her place to shower and he’s afraid it might be too soon to tell her she can leave some stuff here.

“I could change that.” She pushes against his chest in mock anger.

“I doubt it. I’m kind of irresistible.” He smirks, pressing his luck.

“And a little arrogant.” She’s frustratingly adorable when she’s plotting, he notes. “And when are you going to let me read that?”

Craning her neck to try and get a better view of the screen, he closes his laptop enough to hide the screen.

“When it’s finished.” He smiles and traces his finger down the inside of her thigh before pulling it away inches from where she wants it.

She slips from his arms with a pout and flips her feet up on the opposite end of the couch, then sets her head on his thigh and turns her attention back to the TV like he’s just part of the furniture.

She grins when he sighs and reluctantly turns his attention back to his laptop screen. Then she lifts her head only to settle it further back on his lap, rubs her cheek against his thigh as she pretends to settle in, her hand coming up to rest near her face on his leg. She’s close enough to tell how happy he is to have her in his lap, but far enough away to make him groan.

Satisfied that he is just as uncomfortable and heavy with need as she is, she starts scrolling through the channels until she lands on something that will crank up the tension.

It takes him a minute, his fingers pounding away at the keys as if he’s in a hurry. Though she can’t imagine why as she rubs the back of her head against him once more for good measure. It’s probably the dialogue that gets him to look up, but she hears him catch his breath for a minute before his hand tangles in her hair.

“And what exactly are you watching, detective?”

She bites her bottom lip to stop the grin from spreading as two naked bodies writhe together on the screen in front of them. He’s frozen in place so she turns to look up at his face.

“I’m just keeping myself occupied while you finish. Isn’t that what you wanted?” she whispers a moment later, when his grip on her hair tightens and he swallows loudly.

“You don’t think this program is a little risque?” he chokes out, she turns her attention back to the screen to witness the woman swallow a lot more than her words.

“Huh, well would you look at that. You’re probably right,” she teases, then moves to grab the remote again. His hand releases her hair and grabs her wrist stopping her.

“Do you watch this kind of thing frequently?” he asks and she can’t help but notice how distracted he is. Truthfully, she’s not watching it. He is. But she’s not going to bring that up.

“Why? Do you like that? Me, sitting at home watching another man fuck some nameless woman.” her voice is low and husky, rumbling from deep inside. That empty aching place she wishes he would touch. 

She uses his distraction to her advantage and quickly slides the zipper of his pants down.

“Maybe touching myself and thinking about getting fucked…”

His eyes shoot down to her as she reaches in and pulls him out through his open pants.

“Shit!” he groans as she slips him between her lips. 

He does his best not to grab her head and jam himself down her throat. Instead he slams his eyes closed and lets her run her tongue along the base of him, close her lips around him and suck. Her head bobbing up and down as her hand reaches in to cup and fondle.

Then she stops and pulls back entirely, coming to her knees next to him on the couch.

“You’re supposed to be writing,” she says as she takes the remote and flips the channel to Jeopardy. 

“But…” his jaw hangs open and she slides close to him and presses it closed with one hand, her lips softly kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“And no, I don’t,” she says before pulling her knees out from under her and settling next to him, cuddling into his side as she tucks him back into his pants careful not to catch him in the zipper. His arm around her shoulders gripping tightly the entire time. “Now finish your work so we can go play.”

It takes him a moment to gather his senses enough to respond, but when he does he sets his laptop on the coffee table then picks her up and sets her in his lap. Kissing her neck he runs his hands over her, his fingers tweaking a nipple as he nibbles at her earlobe.

“That was not very nice, baby,” he whispers in her ear as he grabs her wrist and presses it against the wetness gathering between her thighs. With his other hand he grabs her other hand and guides her fingers to the correct buttons on the remote. “Turn it back.”

“You have work to do,” she gasps as he forces her fingers down on the buttons with one hand and parts the fabric on the boxers with the other. 

The screen fills with the image of a woman bent over a desk taking everything her lover gives her.

“You’re going to sit here and touch yourself while I work. I want you to watch what happens, because when I’m done I’m going to do it to you.”

“Rick!” she gasps in objection and he smirks as he manipulates her fingers against her swollen needy flesh. She groans and bucks against him for a minute before throwing her head back on his shoulder and rolling her face into his neck.

“Good girl,” he practically purrs as he pulls his fingers away and watches her touch herself. He loves that she’s so open with her sexuality. That she’ll do so many things just because he asks her to. Loves the smell of her and the sound of her quick little fingers as she rubs against her own clit her hot honey leaking down her thighs, slipping out to coat the place he wants to lick.

There is no way in hell he’s doing any editing until after they’re done here.

He grabs her wrist and stills it, her eyes flit to his as he pulls her wet fingers to his mouth and licks them, then moves them toward her mouth pressing them to her lips.

“Open,” He whispers and she complies. “Clean them off.”

He releases her wrist when she starts sucking on her fingers, lets his hands move to unbutton her shirt and cup her breasts. When she pulls her fingers from her mouth he grabs her wrist again and brings her hand to his lips, presses a gentle kiss against them before letting her hand slip free and placing a kiss against her neck.

“Go wait for me in my office,” he whispers then lifts her to her feet in front of the couch as he picks up the remote and flips the TV off. She stands in front of him waiting and he swats her ass. “Go.”

He smiles as she hurries into the other room. Picking up his laptop he joins her in the other room.

She has slipped the boxers off and is kneeling on his desk with her legs spread. The white dress shirt hanging open and framing her perfect breasts and dripping cunt. She’s hotter than any goddamn centerfold he’s ever seen. More desirable than any fucking woman in the goddamn universe.

She smirks when he stumbles and almost drops his laptop.

“How am I supposed to work with you in the middle of the desk like that?” he teases when he gains his composure. She shrugs and the shirt slips from her shoulders to pool at her elbows.

“Whoops,” she whispers. He grins as he sets the laptop down on the corner of the desk and moves behind the desk, she starts to turn but he stops her, grabbing the shirt in his fist. His grip jerks her elbows together and bows her back, making her breasts jut out and her head fly back. 

She’s trapped and her first instinct is to fight him off, but then he slips his free hand between her legs and slides a finger deep inside of her. Circling and driving her crazy, it’s not enough and she squirms and begs him for more but he simply smiles then pulls out and releases her shirt.

“Get down, I have to work. Remember?” he says as he sits down in his chair behind her.

She stares at him for a moment in disbelief as he reaches around her and grabs his laptop, opening it on the desk next to her. Then she’s pissed.

Sliding off the desk she grabs the shirt and starts buttoning it up.

“Fine, I’ll leave you to your work. I’m going home,” she huffs out, picking up the boxers and starting toward his bedroom.

“We aren’t done yet, detective,” he calls after her, knowing he’s pushing his luck by letting it drag out and not assuring her. But she’ll thank him later when he’s plowing into her and she’s exploding around him multiple times.

“Fuck off,” she bites out.

“Get your ass over here,” it takes everything in him not to start spouting apologies, but he knows she wants this. He’ll be tender with her later when they’re in bed and she’s grinning from ear to ear.

“Finish your fucking novel,” she yells and he’s glad no one is home.

“Do not make me come over there to get you,” he growls. 

She stands her ground, glaring him down as he stands up and storms over to her. He grabs her arm.

“You started this and you will damn well finish it. Now get over to that desk and bend over.”

His words shake her as a delicious heat burns inside, calling out to him. He leans down and presses his face in to hers, his lips a breath from touching her.

“You want this. You’ve been begging for it all night. Now I’m going to give it to you. I’m going to take everything from you and you do not have a choice in the matter. I am going to hear you begging me for more.”

He’s right, she did ask for it. In not as many words, and she hadn’t realized he’d picked up on it. It hits her again how well he knows her and exactly what she wants and needs.

His grip on her arm loosens and she can see his desire slipping away as he questions himself.

A grin replaces her scowl and she nods. He drops her arm and she walks over to the desk slowly then bends over, her elbows taking her weight as she looks over her shoulder at him, her tight little ass on display for him.

“Fuck, Beckett,” he groans as he steps up behind her and presses against her naked skin. His jeans rough on her tender flesh. “I’m not sure I-”

“Please. Castle,” she whimpers and presses back into him. 

He drops to his knees and places his hands on her thighs, pulling them apart gently he leans in and licks her. She stiffens, not expecting his new assault. Her knuckles white against the edge of the desk as he moves his hands up and braces her, his fingers leaving marks on her pale skin as his tongue prods and teases.

She groans and bucks back against his face as he fucks her with his tongue, her sex wet and slick on his face as his stubble burns her skin delightfully. He brings her close to the edge then stands up and swats her ass, leaving a brilliant red mark which he then leans down and kisses.

She whimpers, her skin hot and sticky against his cool desk as he leans over and whispers in her ear.

“I’m going to take you now, but I don’t want you coming until I tell you to. Do you think you can do that, Kate? Can you come when I say and only when I say?” 

She nods as he undoes his zipper and pulls himself out again. He throbs for her warmth and when he slides in easily he has to fight the urge to pound into her quickly. His hands on her hips he holds her still as he seats himself deep, then slowly pulls back, slipping from her entirely.

He repeats the slow dragging motion again and she pants out a soft pathetic plea for him to go faster, harder, more. Anything. _Please, Rick, please._

He releases her hips and braces himself on the desk over her, pounds into her harder, deeper.

“Don’t come,” he grits out and twists his hips, hitting her just right.

“Fuck,” she cries out as he slips one hand between her legs and tweaks her clit.

Frantic she shifts against him, caught between trying to fight off the inevitable and trying to defy him. He smiles against her neck and nips at her shoulder as she fucks him back. Her hips moving against his in perfect time.

He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her back from the desk. Feels her heart beat wildly as she stands in front of him, his cock still inside of her as he sits in the desk chair and pulls her down onto his lap.

“Ride me, baby,” he urges her on. She throws her head back against his shoulder, her eyes closed her mouth open and begging. Wild abandon written in her every line as he continues to play with her sensitive nub. 

“You’re beautiful like this. Mine. Let go for me, Kate. Let me see you come,” he whispers and her eyes fly open as she spasms around him. She falls limp in his arms, little mewls of pleasure whimper passed her lips as he picks her up and slams her down on him.

She lets him drape her over the desk again. Lets him pound into her until he comes and collapses on top of her. His arms tighten around her and she sighs contently as his breath whispers through her hair.

“Love you,” he murmurs into her neck. She smiles and rubs against him.

“You too.” 

It’s uncomfortable as hell, but she doesn’t mind his weight pressing her into the desk. His cock slips from her and she sighs. He rubs his nose against her shoulder.

“I really do have to finish this,” he groans but doesn’t pull back.

“I know.” 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you,” he says a moment later and she lifts herself off of the desk pushing him back into the office chair as she turns and settles herself, legs spread, in his lap.

“You didn’t, and don’t be. You were right, it’s exactly what I wanted. I’m sorry if scared you,” she says wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his.

“You really are the most amazing women I’ve ever met.”

Smiling, she closes the distance between their lips and kisses him sweetly. Her tongue tangling with his in a soft romantic dance.

“Finish your edits,” she says a moment later as she pulls back and removes herself from his lap. He pouts and she pats him on the head before heading toward his bedroom.

“If you’re a good boy and finish quickly, I’ll reward you later,” she smirks before disappearing through the bedroom door.

He curses and puts his head down on the desk.


End file.
